


Captain Canary Prompts

by ParchmentandQuill8



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParchmentandQuill8/pseuds/ParchmentandQuill8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of prompts sent in by my lovely readers on Tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “Mick gives Sara Leonard’s cold gun or his ring to remember him by”

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

**cutecannibals requested: “Mick gives Sara Leonard’s cold gun or his ring to remember him by”**

***I wrote this and put it up on my Tumblr a while back but because I'm just the greatest at procrastinating, it's taken forever for me to actually make a fic for it. Sorry!**

* * *

Nobody realized how important Leonard Snart was to the team until he was gone. Nobody realized that his brashness and harshness was what kept them all pointed in the right direction on those days when everything about the missions became too much, when they started to lose hope. 

Then, Leonard died. The one person who could have pulled them all out of the numb state they were in was the same person who caused it.

That left the task to Mick. He thought he’d be angry about the situation. He thought that he, of all people, would be given the right to mourn Leonard. He had known him far better than anybody else on the team — Sara being a close second — and he’d certainly known him the longest. However, he didn’t mind it as much as he thought he would. Knowing that he was seen by the team as capable of doing what Leonard had done made him feel better, even if it was just by a bit.

Most of the team was easy to set back to normal. Stein and Jax both needed odd jobs to keep them distracted, so Mick told them to fix the time ship. It had been damaged in several places on their expedition to the Vanishing Point and setting Firestorm to fix the problems was just the distraction they needed.

Kendra just needed a shoulder to cry on, which, to Mick’s relief, she found in Carter. Carter had not had the chance to get to know Leonard, having been either dead or brainwashed for the majority of the mission, so he was forced to sit with his arm around Kendra and grieve someone he’d never known. Mick thought Carter’s mournful face was either one of extreme confusion or like he had a bad toothache. Either way, he found it amusing.

Raymond needed no more than a sympathetic pat on the back. He was so surprised by even that amount of tenderness from the pyromaniac that he’d immediately sat up and went to go help Stein and Jax with the restoration of the Waverider.  
Rip did exactly what Mick expected he’d do, which was ignore everyone, and Mick didn’t bother to try to break his silence. It was his fault that Leonard died and Mick deserved his right to hold a grudge.

Then there was Sara. Sara scared most of the team, but not Mick. Impress him, yes, and he definitely wouldn’t want to be on the receiving end of one of her punches, but she didn’t scare him, He didn’t scare her either. There was a respect there. 

Mick knew there was something happening between Sara and Leonard. He’d seen it since Leonard watched Sara in the bar in 1975. She’d been beating up at least five guys simultaneously and Leonard had looked back at Mick with an expression he’d only seen directed at Lisa. It was one of fondness. They’d known each other for only a few short days and Mick could see that Leonard had already gotten more attached to Sara than anybody else he’d ever met besides himself and his sister.

Mick was content to sit and smugly watch their relationship grow. Flirtatious banter was one thing; Leonard did that with a lot of people, even Barry Allen for Christ sake. It didn’t mean anything. What really caught Mick’s notice was how easily he let Sara in. He sat with her in the mess hall, he gravitated towards her during team meetings. He didn’t shy away from her touch and even began to initiate it himself after a while.

If Mick had known what would happen that night at the Oculus Wellspring, he would have pushed Leonard to figure out how he felt. Hell, he would have even talked to Sara, but now it was too late. 

Now, Sara sat alone in her room. Mick knew she was crying. He’d seen her start on the main deck earlier that day when they’d all paid their respect to Leonard. She’d hurried away after that.

She was the one person Mick didn’t know how to fix. Leonard would have told her to shut up, that these emotions would distract her and she’d start making mistakes, that she was better than this. Mick knew that none of those words would help now. 

He did the only thing he could think of. He let himself into Sara’s room, not caring whether she wanted him there or not. She was sitting cross legged on her bed, shuffling and re-shuffling a deck of playing cards. Mick could see tear tracks running down her makeup-free face. He almost backed out of the room, regretting exposing himself to this level of emotion, but Sara didn’t say anything, didn’t even look up. She was good that way. She didn’t want to impose the way she felt on other people.

Mick cleared his throat and held up Leonard’s cold gun.

“He’d want you to have this, try out some new weapons.” He placed the gun on the edge of the bed. Then he reached into one of the many pockets in his jacket and extracted a velvet covered box, placing it next to the gun. “This too.”

Mick nodded once and left the room, closing the door behind him. Sara shuffled the cards one last time and slid them neatly into their box. Then, she reached forwards and pulled the box and the gun closer to her. 

She picked up the gun first, turning it over and over in her hands. She automatically began to take it apart, finding that once it was completely dismantled, she could put it back together again. Leonard had never taught her how, but he must have done it countless times in her presence.

Then, she picked up the second object, the velvet box. When Mick had first held it up, her heart had skipped a beat, but upon closer inspection, the box was a bit bigger and longer than what she’d thought it was when she first looked at it.

She opened it and looked inside to see Leonard’s shiny metal ring. It was on a chain so Sara could wear it as a necklace. She undid the clasp and put the chain around her neck. She gripped the ring for a moment, a few more tears squeezing their way over her eyes before she dropped it underneath her cotton t-shirt, where the ring came to rest right over her heart.

* * *

**Thank you for the slightly heartbreaking prompt, cutecannibals!**

**Feel free to send me a Captain Canary prompt you’d like to see!**

 


	2. "After Snart's death, Sara discovers that she is pregnant with his child, and then, about a year later, he suddenly shows up"

**bookworm-becca requested: "After Snart's death, Sara returns to Central City 2016 and discovers that (somehow, you decide) she was pregnant with his child, and then, about a year later, he suddenly shows up"**

***I wrote this and put it up on my Tumblr a while back but because I'm just the greatest at procrastinating, it's taken forever for me to actually make a fic for it. Sorry!**

* * *

Sara went home after Leonard Snart died. It was supposed to just be temporary. She'd take a few weeks to recover and then come back to the team, ready to help save the world. That was not what happened. Sara, fresh from the tragedy that was losing Leonard, returned to Star City to hear that Laurel had died too. She wasn't prepared for that. She'd thought she'd been dealt enough pain when another curveball was thrown at her: a pregnancy test with two straight red lines. She thought she'd cry, but she'd shed enough tears over Leonard and Laurel to have any left over.

She knew it was Leonard's. She had her reasons, reasons she wouldn't tell anyone else, but she knew.

Sara quit the team permanently. Rip understood, of course. Sara said good bye to the team one last time and then almost immediately moved to Central City. Star City was too dark, too violent. She wouldn't even think about raising a kid there. Her dad was mad at her, both because of her decision to leave and for a few other reasons Sara chose to not think about, but she didn't care.

She rented an apartment that was equal distances from both her mother's house and Lisa Snart's, who seemed very willing to compensate the loss of her brother's life to help Sara with her new one.

Nine months later, Laurel Snart was born.

Her cheeks were just as chubby, just as soft, as Leonard's infant self's had been. Then, Laurel had opened her eyes for the first time and Sara had begun to cry. She was looking into Leonard's eyes. They were the exact same shade of ice blue and they stared into Sara's with the same intensity; as if her soul was being examined by the infant in her arms. She looked so much like Leonard that it hurt.

Sara gave her daughter Leonard's last name as one last homage to his memory. She eventually adopted it as her own, quickly tiring of explaining why she and her daughter had different last names.

She liked being called Sara Snart. It was a source of comfort in a world filled with so many things she was afraid of.

Sara quickly learned that she really didn't like babies. She loved Laurel with all of her heart. In fact, she'd never felt love that strong for anyone before. But she just didn't like babies. She hated the sound of crying, she hated changing diapers, she hated not being able to sleep for more than an hour at a time. Most of all, she hated how afraid of them she was. From the day Laurel was born, Sara was terrified of hurting her. She was so tiny, so fragile, so pure. Countless doctors told her that newborn babies were built to survive new parents, but it didn't help. All that ran through Sara's head was that she was an assassin, a killer. One wrong move and she could accidentally do something horrible.

She didn't think it'd be so bad if she had someone to go through this with. She had her mother, who would be on her doorstep in a matter of minutes if Sara needed her. She had Lisa, who'd become one of her best friends over the past year and was both her babysitter and her rock during the days when she felt like the universe was exploding in front of her eyes.

It wasn't the same. Other new mothers (who Sara hated; she'd never seen a group of more ridiculous women in her life) said that they had bad days too, but they and their husbands worked together. They were a team.

Sara didn't have a team. She had herself.

Laurel's first birthday came and went. Laurel got a bit bigger, no longer just skin and bones anymore but a chubby little thing (Sara finally understood the concept of baby fat and why it was so frickin' cute). Laurel slept through the night, she said a few words, took her first steps. She didn't remind her any less of Leonard, but that wasn't such a bad thing anymore.

Things were starting to get better.

Then, one final curveball was thrown Sara's way: the doorbell rang.

It was a Sunday afternoon. Sara was sitting cross-legged on her living room floor with her back against the couch. She was folding laundry and watching reruns of old crime shows. Laurel was standing beside her. One hand was stuffed in her mouth, the other was gripping the edge of the couch as she took slow, decisive steps towards Sara.

She hadn't called over Lisa or her mother; her father's monthly visit wasn't until next Sunday, and unless Quentin was finally starting to lose it like Sara expected he might be, nobody should have been standing outside her door.

Sara folded one last tiny t-shirt and placed it on top of a stack of ten more before she stood. She took a few steps to the door before she turned back and saw Laurel had toddled her way into the kitchen. She went back and swung Laurel into her arms, balancing her on her hip before returning to the door. She undid the latch and the lock and pulled the door open.

Leonard Snart stood on her doorstep. Sara's mouth dropped open as her eyes widened.

"W-what? H-how?" she stammered.

"Hello Sara." Leonard smiled and Sara was surprised to see that it was an actual smile, not one of his usual snarky smirks that she was usually on the receiving end of.

"How are you here?" she finally managed.

"The team did it, killed Savage."

"And you're alive because…"

"Wish I knew. According to Rip, I appeared a little while after they got back, just showed up. All I remember is an explosion, then I woke up on the ship. In your room, couldn't think why."

Sara stepped back to let Leonard into the house. He immediately obliged. His eyes swept over the living room, taking in the mess of toys and high chairs and strollers. His gaze then fell on Laurel, who had just shoved a fistful of Sara's hair into her mouth. The baby looked to be about a year old. Her cheeks were chubby; they reminded Leonard of Lisa's when she was a baby. Her hair was short and wispy and the same shade of blonde as Sara's. Her eyes were what got Leonard though. They were big and round and the same shade of icy blue as his own. She stared wide eyed at the stranger across from her.

"How much did Rip tell you?" Sara asked, catching Leonard's gaze.

"Everything."

"Jackass." she muttered. Leonard smirked.

"What's her name?"

"Laurel."

"Good choice." Leonard nodded appreciatively.

Sara bent down and placed Laurel on the ground next to a pile of multi-colored blocks. She murmured into the little girl's ear, "Stay there, birdie."

"Will she stay?" Leonard inquired, his eyes following Laurel.

"Not a chance. I'd say we've got thirty seconds."

"Thirty seconds to do wha-" Before Leonard had finished his sentence, Sara had thrown herself at him, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in the leather of his jacket. Leonard instinctively found himself locking his arms around her shoulders.

For him, he'd only been gone for a moment, but he knew that for Sara, it had been years. For Sara, he'd died, leaving her to raise their kid all by herself.

At that thought, he pulled Sara closer to him, holding her tighter.

"I've been waiting for you." Leonard heard Sara say into his jacket.

"You knew I'd come back? You saw me die."

"I've been dead twice now. It didn't stop me."

They stayed like that — in each other's arms — until Laurel let out a high pitched screech and knocked over Sara's neatly folded stack of t-shirts.

Sara sighed, chuckled quietly, and stepped away from Leonard.

"I think it's nap time." Sara addressed Laurel. She picked up her daughter and started towards a hallway.

"I can come back later, if you want." Leonard cut in, gesturing towards the door.

"What? No!" Sara grabbed Leonard's arm. "I'm not letting you leave me again. Don't even think about it."

* * *

**Send me your prompts!**


	3. "You know, the usual 'Till death do us part' doesn't really suit us."

**winterandmistletoe requested: "You know, the usual 'Till death do us part' doesn't really suit us. Maybe we should go with 'Till the sun stops rising' or 'Till the Earth stops existing'" "You'll need to clarify which Earth you mean" "Maybe we'll skip the whole wedding part"**

***I wrote this and put it up on my Tumblr a while back but because I'm just the greatest at procrastinating, it's taken forever for me to actually make a fic for it. Sorry!**

* * *

One evening, Sara and Leonard found themselves playing cards. Rip had given the whole team a bit of downtime to recover from a rather brutal mission. They'd been out-numbered, out-gunned and had barely made it back to the Waverider in one piece. Rip decided everyone needed a break. Leonard had found a deck of cards and he and Sara sat on their bed playing gin.

"You know," Sara said, halfway through their third game. "We've been engaged for, like, six months."

"And?" Leonard frowned at his cards.

"Generally being engaged means you get married."

"So you wanna get married?" Leonard extracted one card from his hand and placed it facedown on the bed.

"Well, we are engaged, but I've been thinking that the whole 'till death do us part' thing doesn't really suit us."

"I have to agree. What do you suggest?"

"I was thinking something along the lines of 'Till the sun stops rising' or 'Till the Earth stops existing', but -"

"But then you'd have to specify which Earth." Leonard finished.

"That's what I thought. Maybe the whole wedding thing isn't really our style."

"You know what I want?" Leonard sat up straighter as Sara drew another card.

"What?"

"I want a wedding without of the ridiculous formalities and chapels and fancy clothes. I want it to be quick and simple. If we could just go ask Rip to marry us right now, I would."

Sara smiled at Leonard for a moment.

"Len, I've got two things to tell you. First-" she fanned out her cards on top of the bed. "I win."

Leonard scowled and dropped his cards next to hers. Even with the ace hidden up his sleeve, he didn't come close to beating Sara.

"And the second?"

"Let's go get married."

* * *

**I hope y'all enjoyed this. It's a bit shorter than what I normally write, but I really like it anyway.**

**As always, send me any Captain Canary prompts and I'd be happy to write them!**


	4. "Sara asking Gideon to tell her about Leonard's latest dreams he had before he died"

**elenajones23 requested: "Can you please make a head cannon fanfic about Sara asking Gideon to tell her about Leonard's latest dreams he had before he died? It can be just a straight one shout where he had one dream about their future or a progress to their future like his first dream was about heists and stuff then it turned into something more or just right away about their future please-thank you"**

***I wrote this and put it up on my Tumblr a while back but because I'm just the greatest at procrastinating, it's taken forever for me to actually make a fic for it. Sorry!**

* * *

After Snart died, Sara was a bit of a guilt complex. She felt that she shouldn't be mourning Leonard in the way she was because they'd never been anything together. They'd almost been something, but they weren't.

Almost. That word was bothering Sara. She was annoyed with herself for not recognizing how she felt. Before the Lazarus Pit; before Lian Yu, she'd worn her heart on her sleeves. As a teenager, she had — or at least thought she had — feelings for anyone and everyone, and it got her into a hell of a lot of trouble most of the time. Back then, she'd never let someone be an almost, but now, she had. Leonard was an almost.

She wasn't even aware of how she felt about him at all until he'd come into her room to apologize for almost shooting her.

_I've been wondering what the future might hold for me. And you. And me and you._

Funnily enough, that was the first time she'd ever thought of them as something more than just friends, even after all the time they'd spent together on the ship. That didn't make the funny pang in her heart as he turned his icy gaze on her any less confusing.

Leonard had thought about having a future with her.

Leonard, the guy who was only in any of this for himself, thought about a future with Sara.

That scared her, and it was probably what spurred the snarky comment that had come out of her mouth in response, that was equal parts deflection and challenge.

But that wasn't what was on her mind as she walked away from him. It was what he'd said right before.

_It's the things I didn't do that keep me up at night._

Could he have been talking about her, about the future he would mention next?

"Gideon?" Sara finally called out. She was curled up in her bed. She was wearing Leonard's parka, and no matter how many times she'd adjusted the temperature, she was still overheating. How the hell Leonard went outside wearing the thing was beyond her.

"Yes Miss Lance?"

Sara opened her mouth and found herself incapable of talking.

"Yes Miss Lance?" the AI repeated. Sara opened her mouth and once again, no words came out.

"Could you - could you just," Sara then remembered a conversation she'd had a few months ago. "Could you tell me what Leonard dreamed about."

"Of course. His first dream onboard took place in the Central City Bank. He and Mr. Rory embezzle all of the assets and remain unapprehended."

Sara smirked slightly. Of course he dreamed about robbing somebody.

"Did he ever dream about me?" Sara's expression hardened as she prepared for the worst.

"Yes, Miss Lance. In fact, he dreams about you more than anybody else aboard the Waverider." Sara couldn't help but blush. "The first dream including you occurred while you were in 1975. It was the same dream as the first, except that you had joined Mr. Snart and Mr. Rory."

"What about the other dreams?"

"The succeeding dreams were of the same nature until the night after the Waverider was stranded in space."

"And?"

"In this particular dream, you and Mr. Snart were locked in the hull of the ship. You died, frozen to death due to the cold temperature of the room."

"He dreamed about me dying?" Sara furrowed her eyebrows. Leonard had started acting differently towards her the day after they almost froze to death in that room. He sauntered over to her much more frequently, and leaned even closer to her than usual when he did. Sara had figured it was just because after their little adventure, he'd decided that being an ass wasn't worth as much as it was before. Now, she wasn't so sure. "What was the most recent dream, Gideon?"

"His most recent dream was two nights ago. In it, he was returning home from a long day of work to eat dinner with his family."

"Was I there?"

"Yes, Miss Lance. It was you, Mr. Snart, and your two children."

"Oh." Sara felt tears prick her eyes. She realized now that not only did thoughts of the future keep him up at night, but they plague Leonard's mind while he was asleep as well.

"Is that all?"

Sara didn't say anything.

"Is that all, Miss Lance."

"Could you turn the heat down a few more degrees?"

"Miss Lance, that would put the room at a harmfully low temperature."

"I don't care."

* * *

**As always, send in your Captain Canary prompts and I'll happily write them for you!**


	5. Cold Gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CrazedBatmanFan300 on FF.net requested: Could you do a prompt for Sara stealing Lenard's gun? Like while he was alive out from under his nose?

It was no secret that when the team of Legends had free time, Sara and Leonard were going to spend it together.

Exactly what they did was less obvious to their team, but they had their speculations.

Ray and Jax always commented on how they were glad the bedrooms on the Waverider were soundproofed, but Kendra was fairly certain that whatever was going on behind closed doors was far more PG than the boys were implying. They were both too closed off for anything to really happen between them, at least not yet.

Of all the guesses amongst the team, Kendra was the closest.

Leonard was fulfilling a deal he'd made with Sara mere days after the mission began.

He agreed to teach her skills he’d learned over his years as a thief in exchange for sparring sessions with a trained assassin.

He was teaching her how to pick locks, break herself out of a jail cell, and pick pockets, but most importantly, he was teaching her how to use her already fine-tuned instincts strategically — to think with her brain and not with her gut.

Sara and Leonard had nearly finished up their bargain, but Sara had one more task she’d assigned herself.

With Leonard’s assistance, she had nicked Ray’s, Kendra’s, Rip’s, Stein’s, and even Mick’s wallet, but there was still one person who had yet to be on the receiving end of Sara’s newfound skills: Leonard himself.

She didn’t want to steal his wallet though; that was too obvious, too predictable. No, if she was going to steal from the master of stealing, she had to go big. Luckily, she had something in mind.

She chose the moment to carry out her plan strategically.

Leonard had taught her that perhaps the most important part of stealing was who you were stealing from. 

Trust was key.

If you didn’t already know the person, you had to establish trust, even if you were going to break it in just a moment. When you break into a bank, you have just a second to gain the teller’s trust. You have to choose your words carefully, control your expression, your body language, because even a split second of weakness from the teller was the sign that you were in. It took an incredible amount of self-control and restraint.

But all that was easy compared to stealing from someone you already know, someone you had already formed trust with. You have to act natural, like yourself around them, which is harder than it sounds. Someone who knows you will be more perceptive to any unusual behavior, and Leonard was the most perceptive person Sara knew. If Sara wanted to test her abilities on anyone, it would be Leonard.

The target of her thievery was Leonard’s cold gun. Every few days, he’d sit in the cargo hold and completely disassemble the gun, clean every piece, and put it back together again.

If she was lucky, Sara could catch him at the end of this routine.

She hung around the door until she heard a familiar whirring, signifying that the cold gun was completely reassembled.

She took a deep breath to get into character and then stalked into the cargo hold.

Leonard was sitting against a black crate with his legs stretched out in front of him. The cold gun was by his side.

Sara dropped to sit across from him with an aggravated huff.

“Tough day at the office,” he said jokingly, “Let me guess, you just talked to Stein — no, Ray.”

“Rip,” she answered.

“And what did our captain want this time?”

“He wants to put off our shore leave another week,” Sara lied, the story seamlessly falling into place, “He says the mission may carry us elsewhere and it would be unwise to delay it any further.”

“Aren’t we on a timeship?” Leonard pointed out, “We shouldn’t have time constraints.”

“Exactly!” Sara jumped to her feet and started pacing around the cargo hold. Her goal was to get Leonard to stand up too, so she could get closer to the cold gun without him being right next to it, “He’s always saying that time doesn’t exist in the time stream, but as soon as it’s convenient to him, it does exist. He never lets us have any say in anything and he thinks we’re all stupid just because we’re not from the future!”

“I think you might have touched something besides shore leave,” Leonard said, and Sara caught a sense of nervousness in his voice. That had been her plan. Leonard had never handled his own emotions very well, never mind ones coming from other people. She had hoped that he’d be so flustered by Sara’s distraught state that he wouldn’t notice what she was really doing.

“So what if I did?” she said, “I’m sick of his whole holier than thou attitude that makes him feel like saving his family is worth just as much to us as it is to him, and that we’re bad people because our priorities might be different from his for even just a second. I swear, one of these days I’m gonna go visit home and I’m not gonna come back.”

At that, Leonard stood up, approaching where Sara stood with her arms crossed in front of her chest

“Don’t you think that’s a little unnecessary?” he asked cautiously. Sara turned to face him, forcing herself to not glance towards the cold gun..

What she didn’t know is that she had picked the best story she possibly could have. Leonard was just coming to see Sara as a friend, one that he could depend upon in a number of ways (although the rest of the team knew that they were more than friends and had been for a long time). Good friends were few and far between, and now one of them was thinking about leaving him. Selfish as it may sound, he didn’t want Sara to leave for his sake.

“I dunno,” she shrugged, pacing to the other end of the room, where the gun was still on the floor where Leonard had left it, “Sometimes it feels like that, sometimes it doesn’t.”

“You know more than anyone on this ship that I think Rip’s an asshole,” he turned to sit on another metal storage container and Sara took the opportunity to nudge the cold gun with her foot behind a crate and out of sight, “But I’d be lying if I said he didn’t have good intentions, not that I’d know anything about that.” Sara rolled her eyes, “I assume that a mission like that would give you a serious case of tunnel vision so it makes sense that he’d sometimes forget that we’ve all got other things going on too.”

Leonard stood and sat back against the crate he’d been sitting at when Sara walked in.

“Think it over,” he said as he pulled a deck of cards out of his pocket and started dealing out a came of solitaire, “But I can think of someone who’d miss you if you left.”

Sara nodded and moved to leave the cargo hold. She walked around the edge of the room so she could pick up the cold gun as she left. She held her breath all the way out, only exhaling when she had rounded the corner and was out of sight.

She took the gun back to her room, unsure of what to do with it now. She knew she should give it back to him, that would defeat the purpose of stealing it in the first place.

She set it down on her bed and picked up the book she was reading. It was a Leonard Snart recommendation and one she was thoroughly enjoying. She got through three chapters before Leonard noticed what Sara had done.

“Mis Lance,” Gideon said. Sara looked away from her book, “Mr Snart is looking for you. Would you like me to tell him where to locate you?”

“Tell Leonard,” she addressed the AI, “that if he wants me he’ll have to come find me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I posted something on here, I kinda forgot I made this, oops


	6. Cold Gun pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got about a dozen requests to continue the Cold Gun prompt, so here it is, a solid five months later!

Sara heard Leonard’s footsteps before she saw him. She could picture him sauntering down the corridor towards her room.

Moments later, he appeared in the doorway.

She looked up and then set the book she’d been reading down on a side table.

“Snart,” she said, sitting up and swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

“Lance,” he said, leaning against the metal doorframe, “I believe you have something that belongs to me.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she replied, knowing full well that the handle of the cold gun she’d stolen was visible behind her.

Leonard was silent for a moment, not looking away from her.

Then, he straightened.

“Alright,” he said with an air of resignation, “Ray’s probably tinkering with it again. Didn’t ask my permission, but that doesn’t surprise me at all.”

He turned to walk away, but then doubled back. Sara raised her eyebrows expectantly.

“Just so you know, I meant what I said in the cargo hold,” he told her, his eyes dark and serious, “Nobody on this team wants you to leave.”

“I think Rip would sometimes counter that,” she replied.

“Maybe sometimes” he replied, taking a few steps into Sara’s room, “but the team needs you. You’re smart—”

“The team doesn’t need smart,” Sara argued, “Not with Stein and Ray.”

“Yeah, because they’re getting so much done,” he rolled his eyes, “No, you’re fast and logical and good under pressure. The team needs that. We need you.”

By now, Leonard was standing right in front of her.

“Besides,” he continued, “who am I gonna have on my side when I fight with Rip?”

“I’m sure you’ll find someone,” she shrugged, ignoring her increasing heart rate. 

“No one like you.”

Sara blinked, glancing to his lips before meeting his eyes again.

She leaned back slightly and felt her lower back brush against the cold gun behind her. She suddenly remembered why Leonard had come to find her.

Although, she realized, he’d made no move to take the gun back. In fact, he hadn’t seemed to acknowledge it at all. Sara had told him she wanted to leave the timeship as a distraction to take the gun. Was it possible that it had affected him this much?

“Why do you care?” she asked him, forcing indignation into her voice to hide the shakiness that had lodged itself there. Without really being aware of what she was doing, she got to her feet.

“Why shouldn’t I care?” he responded, “You’re a part of my team. I want you to be happy, and if that means you leave, then you should, but that doesn’t mean you won’t be missed.”

“Aw, Snart, you’re gonna miss me,” she managed a smirk.

“Don’t sound so surprised,” he replied, his arms crossed, “You’re clearly one of the only people here who I give more than a damn about.”

“Why?”

“Because you make it easy. It’s never been hard for me to care about you. You’re tough and kind, and nobody else on this tin can is like you. You make the team work better together and you make me a better person, and if you’re leaving, I want you to know that. You have made me a better version of myself, so thank you.”

“Careful, Snart, your walls are coming down,” she said, eyebrows raised.

“Good,” he replied, refusing to pull his eyes away from hers.

“Good?” she repeated, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, I don’t want your memory of me to be cold and unfeeling if that wasn’t the case.”

“Thinking of rebranding the Captain Cold persona?”

“For you.”

Before Sara could really process what was happening, Leonard was kissing her, one hand under her chin, his fingers on her jaw, the other pressing on the space between her shoulder blades.

Sara thought she would pull away. She thought she would be angry, but she wasn’t.

They had kissed before, for missions and what not, but nothing like this. Nothing this real.

Sara felt the weight of his hand, warm on her shoulders, leave her back. He started to pull away, but Sara crashed her lips against his again. She felt his hand on her face slacken as she gripped his shoulders.

He moved to pull away, and this time Sara let him.

“What was that for? she asked, searching his eyes for some sort of explanation.

“Just didn’t want you to leave with things unfinished.” He took a step back, “And also, I was right.”

“What?”

She watched as she replaced the cold gun in its holster.

“You did have something of mine.”

He turned and headed for the door.

“Fuck you,” she told his retreating form, her voice holding no malice.

“As you wish,” she heard him reply from the hallway.

She rolled her eyes, pretending she couldn’t still taste his lips against hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up going in a very different direction than I intended, but I like it anyway!


	7. No Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of my CC bros tagged me in a post on Tumblr asking where I thought the CC scene where Snart pulls his cold gun on Sara would have gone if Gideon hadn't called. This intrigued me to my core and so here's my take on it (several months later, naturally). Enjoy!

"Prove it. Shoot me."

Sara can feel the tears in her eyes and it takes all of her League of Assassins-curated strength to not blink them away.

She won't blink. She won't move at all.

Why won't she just move? Leonard could feel his arm shaking and it wasn't from the weight of the cold gun. He knew from the moment he pointed the gun at her that he made a mistake.

It wasn't that he was afraid of what Sara would do to him. He wasn't scared of her, at least, not really.

It was that little step back she'd taken and the look of surprise on her face that told him everything he needed to know.

He fucked up.

He fucked up big time.

Sara tipped her head up slightly and the light caught a glistening in her eyes that Leonard hadn't yet noticed.

Was she crying?

No, she couldn't be. Sara didn't cry.

Now, she was just standing there, very still, her face hard, and he didn't know what to do.

He wasn't going to shoot her. He knew that much, but he also couldn't put his arm down. He was stuck in place, cold gun pointing at Sara's neck, his eyes locked on hers.

Sara placed one foot onto the step, then another. Then, she was on his level.

"Do it," she said, "Shoot me."

He said nothing, his hand gripping the cold gun tighter.

She took another step forwards, moving closer to him. Everything in his gut told him to lower the gun but he couldn't.

Sara didn't break eye contact as she slowly walked towards him. She could see down the barrel of the gun. She could se the flickering triangle of light, so white it appeared blue.

During a game of cards, she had asked him how the gun worked and he told her. She had listen, sort of. She tended to get lost in the drawl of his voice, not to mention how that game of gin was the night they'd returned Cassandra Savage to the refuges in 2166. Sara had been — she didn't even know what, insecure? Jealous? She had no idea. Leonard had assured her that nothing was going on between them, but Sara wasn't sure that hearing that made her feel better, because it meant he'd recognized something was up with her.

Needless to say, she'd lost that game of gin. Big time.

She was less than two inches away from the cold gun now, still looking into Leonard's eyes. The gun pointed directly at her neck. If he did shoot her, it might not hurt that bad. She might not even feel it.

Sara was surprised to see a look of fear in his eyes behind all the anger and frustration. She knew he wasn't afraid of her — he'd never be afraid of her, even when he really should have been.

"Sara," Leonard said warningly, "Move."

"No."

She wasn't afraid of him either, eve with the cold gun pointed at her throat.

She reached up and pressed her hand on the cold gun. She lowered the gun, simultaneously surprised and not surprised that he didn't resist.

As the gun was pointing to the floor, he released his finger from the trigger. Leonard's expression softened as the gun powered down.

"Snart," she said, her voice lower, softer, "This isn't you anymore."

"Says who?"

"Says me. I know you, Snart. I know you're better than this."

She was so close to him now, less than an arms-length away from his chest.

"You're not going to shoot me."

"No," he replied, the words falling from his mouth before he could think about it.

"We have to go find the team," she said, keeping her voice soft.

"No," Leonard repeated, his voice sharpening. He shoved the cold gun into its holster and crossed his arms.

"Why," Sara exclaimed, her voice rising to its natural level, "I don't get it! Why don't you want to go back for them?"

She took a step back.

"If we go there, we are going to die," he told her.

"We don't know that," she argued, striding over to the holo table and looking down to the screen. It had frozen on a map of the Time Master's headquarters when Gideon shut down, "I'd rather die saving the team than knowing I could've helped them and didn't. Besides, I'm not afraid of dying."

"I am."

"You're afraid of dying?"

Sara looked up to see that he'd followed her to the holo table, leaning on the cold metal so his eyes were level with hers.

"No, I'm afraid of _you_ dying."

Sara was silent for a moment.

"Stop that," she told him.

"Stop what?"

Again, Sara didn't answer. She looked back to the holo table, fingers drumming on the immobile screen.

"I'm going to get the team, whether you're with me or not," she said adamantly, "You can maroon me with the Time Masters like you did to Mick for all I care."

She turned and headed towards Rip's office and the complicated maps sitting on the wooden table.

"Lance."

Sara didn't need to turn around to know that Leonard was following her.

" _Sara_ ," he said.

God, she could listen to him say her name all day.

The thought was out before she could stop it.

It was true though. The way he emphasized each syllable, drawing out the _a_ made something inside her tingle.

"What do you want now?" she asked him.

She spun around, then hastily took a step back when she saw he was standing closer to her than she realized.

Of course he was.

"I'm…" he hesitated, "I just wanted you to be safe."

"We all have different priorities," she replied, "Now are you with me or not?"

"I'm always with you."

"Alright, then lets go find the team."

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are always greatly appreciated!


End file.
